You Can't Run
by XxPurple-PowerxX
Summary: Wrongly accused of a crime she didn't do, the former heiress of Capsule Cooperation is on the run. She tries to clear her name but fails doing so. She gives up hope and is just lying under the radar with the new name April Shores. Her new life is calming but two members of her past pay her a visit-her former crush and former best friend-Goten and Pan Son. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story, You Can't Run.

* * *

**Disclaimer for the story: **I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or any characters in anyway. This is merely my story idea revolving around the characters. I only own a computer and the story idea. Also if you couldn't tell by the summary and or title, this is a AU, Alternate Universe.

* * *

**Summary: **Wrongly accused of a crime she didn't do, the former heiress of Capsule Cooperation is on the run. She tries to clear her name but she fails. After two years of trying to get her name cleared, che gives up hope and is just lying under the radar with the new name April Shores. She is just waiting for the right time to confront her past but she just can't. She is running, running far away from the unwanted past as far as possible. The search for her is dying down and Bulla-or rather April now has a new calming life and enjoys it. But two members of her past pay her a visit-her former best friend Pan Son and former crush Goten Son? Will the two Sons noticed that the waitress April Shores is actually Bulla Briefs? Or will they wave off the waitress since they are only in town because of Pan's college? Will Bulla Briefs get her justice severed? Or will she just be known as the murder of Marron Chestnut?

* * *

**Ages:**

**Bulla: **17 (After two years: 19)

**Goten: **19 (After two years: 21)

**Trunks: **20 (After two years: 22)

**Marron: **20 (After two years she is still dead)

**Pan: **16 (After two years: 18)

Other characters will be involved but I am either not sure they are making an appearance or I am too lazy to even add them.

* * *

**Rating: **T for a few reasons. One, Bulla is a fugitive and they are going to be young adults in the next chapter so there will be swearing. Not only that but if you didn't read the summary fully, Marron is already dead. (Note: If you like Marron, turn back now) So yeah, depending if this go bad, I might bump up the rating.

* * *

**Note: **I won't be able to update as much as I want to due to school and my new computer. It doesn't have word so that is what confuses me. So I will try to update at least every two-three weeks. And if you like Marron, turn back now. She is already dead in the first chapter. Lovely start for me, no? And this is the first chapter so it's short. Also, I have no clue if they are Saiyans in this or not. It is the freaking 'Raven and Blue' problem all over again. Because if you didn't know, I was debating if they were Saiyans or not for like 30 chapters.

* * *

**How This Story Was Born: **I was in class, stomping my feet to annoy the person sitting next to me (He put gum on my chair the previous day) when I got the opening line stuck in my head. _"Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp" _I imaged a chase scene in the pouring rain for some reason. I thought about it more and image this story line but without a character really. And then I thought; 'Hey, I was going to publish and Goten and Bulla one shot since my stories usually focus on Pan and Goten' so why not make this a Bulla and Goten story? I went over it and thought about it then I started writing this on a piece of paper. I typed it up and I liked it so this is how I got this idea.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

_Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp_

She ran. She ran as fast as she could.

_Splash!_

The sound of rain hitting the ground along with pounding feet. It rained hard on the female and the two men chasing her.

_Run. _Was the only thought running through her mind. The men cladded in police uniforms trailed after her yet she would stop running. She _couldn't _stop. She blocked out the yelling of the cops. She quickly turned around the corner. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw they have caught up with her. Taking the chance, she ducked into an alley. She pressed herself against the wall, concealing her breath and trying not to pant. She prayed they didn't find her but her strange colored curls were falling out of her hood. Bright blue wasn't hard to miss. She tried to stop herself from shaking seeing the police who were after her outside the alley she was in but failed doing so. The fear of getting caught was very high.

"Where did she go?" One of them asked. The other shrugged in response. They scanned the area but didn't noticed the trembling girl. They grumbled as they continued to run. She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and sighed in relief. But it was short lived. She would need to keep moving. She tucked in her blue hair in her hood again and walked. She didn't have the strength to run right now. The rain poured down on her as she walked, leaving her to drift through her thoughts. Why? Why did this happen to her? She could ask that questions countless time but it wouldn't do her any good. What did her family have to say? What would her best friend think? She reached up and touched her cheek. It was raining but she knew it wasn't rain, it was tears.

"I can get through this." She whispered to herself, wiping away her tears. Yet she wasn't sure she believed that. What could she do? She sighed and continued trudging through the rain. Her head whipped around, looking to see if anyone was around her. She needed to keep up her guard at all times now and she couldn't trust anyone. She would probably have to dye her hair now because of this fiasco. It was a terrible day in West City and so no one was out and about today. She walked by a display window but froze hearing the news anchor talking. Her blue eyes looked up at the screen. In the corner of the screen was a picture of a girl. Her blue hair cascading down her shoulders a bit. Her eyes were close but she was smiling at the camera brightly.

"The latest story today is how Bulla Briefs, the daughter of the president of Capsule Cooperation Bulma Briefs, is the cause of Marron Chestnut's death. Marron Chestnut was the girlfriend of Bulla's older brother and the man who is suppose to take over for when Bulma retires. Trunks Briefs was known as a player so it surprised us all that he got a girlfriend. He also informs us he was going to propose to Marron at the conference declaring him the newest Capsule Cooperation president. He also adds that his family were the only one to know, meaning Bulla Briefs knew. This leads us to believe that Bulla wanted to sabotage her brother and killed his girlfriend to take over Capsule Cooperation. Due to the heartbreak of his soon to be fiance's death, he won't become the president anytime soon as Bulma Briefs stated. And with this once heiress being charged for murder, Bulma Briefs currently has no one to take over for her when she does retire. Currently the whereabouts of Bulla Briefs is unknown. So may everyone be out on the watch for the killer." The news anchor stated. Bulla let a sob escape her throat as she covered her face.

"I didn't kill her." She whispered. "I was framed." She fell to her knees and cried softly. But it didn't last long because she picked herself up. "No, I won't allow myself to be like this. Pan always say never give up. Even if I'm a fugitive currently, I can't give up. She is the one who trained me to run like that and thought me some fighting moves. I need to keep going. I need to clear my name but I don't know how."

Bulla reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out her wallet. She looked through it and only saw she had credit cards. She couldn't use them directly since her family could track her. And she didn't have much time to withdraw enough money because her mother could cancel them any minute. She looked around and saw she was near the bank. She would need to withdraw all the money and get away from here as soon as she could. She would need to work fast and get out of the city. She took out her five credit cards-it may have been much but she was the daughter of Bulma Briefs-and ran to the ATM. This is where her journey started of being a fugitive.

* * *

Oh and I lied, the Trunks Briefs Scandal will be posted after this story. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone!

* * *

**Last Time:**

This is where her journey started of being a fugitive.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Starfire Grace: **Thank you very much! :D

**polkadotpublicty: **Heh, sorry. School is a pain.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry if this seems...rush you could say, I'm sick and I wrote the beginning part in my English class-No wonder why my teacher hates me!

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Two years...It have been two years since Bulla Briefs was accused of the murder of Marron Chestnut and went missing. It had a major impact on her family.

Her father Vegeta became more closed off than he usually was, giving everyone the cold shoulder and rarely speaking.

Her mother Bulma worked at Capsule Cooperation three days during the week and arriving back home around two in the morning. Then for the other three days she would lock herself in her lab. Sunday was her only day off and on that day she tried to fix her broken family.

Her brother Trunks at least was getting better. He didn't leave his room for three months-only coming out on Sundays since Bulma demanded him to come out. Slowly, he was getting better and left his room to go out. Currently, he was pretty neutral about everything and was calm really.

But for the past two years, Bulla has been trying to clear her name. She sent about a hundred dollars a month to her home to clear her name. But she stopped sending money for the last three months-giving up hope. Even though she gave up hope on returning home and becoming innocent, she started an online group about herself, wondering what people thought of her. Only about twenty people thought she innocent while five-hundred people disagreed. Not that it mattered really.

It was hard starting a new life at first in America but she adjusted slowly. getting a descent apartment and having a waitress job-she felt like anything two major would attract unwanted attention. She died her hair blonde-yet kept the ends for blue tips-and her blue eyes seemed duller. Yet after the two years and time processing, she got use to it and actually loved her new life. Now, everything was calm. Yet this was just the beginning...

* * *

Bulla sighed, looking out the window of the restaurant she worked at. It was only a quarter after nine after all. Only a few people-a man and a mother with two kids- lingered in the restaurant eating breakfast so not many people needed her full attention. And that included one of her co-workers, Debra. The brunette has been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes since it was only them, besides from the cook of course. Not many people willingly took the morning shift, there boss usually forced them to. Sadly, it was one of those days Bulla was stuck with the morning shift.

"April!" Debra yelled in annoyed. Bulla snapped out of it, looking at her co-worker blankly, blinking. Even after two years, she can't use to the fact people calling her by her new name, April Shores.

"Sorry Debra, what was that?" She asked. Debra rolled her eyes.

"I said what are you doing after work?" She repeated. Bulla or rather now April, shrugged. She walked over to a table with a tray of coffee. She smiled brightly to the man.

"Hello sir, would you like a refill?" She asked kindly. The man nodded so the blonde-blue haired girl lifted the pot of steaming coffee off of the tray. Her blue eyes watched the liquid fill up the mug and stopped, placing it back on her tray. "I'll be back with you check in a few minutes sir." She smiled, walking over back to Debra. She placed the tray on the counter, looking at Debra once again. "Nothing really, probably just going to take a long hot bath."

"Of course you would, you love baths." Debra chuckled.

"Yeah, I take after my mother in that suit." Bulla smiled sadly. Debra frowned, patting Bulla on the shoulder. April had a sad story; her father was always busy and her mother died giving birth to her so she was left in care of her older sister. And when her older sister was getting married, she came here to America. Having a sad story along with a simple past made things easier for her.

"Poor thing, I'll take the check to the man. You stay here." The brunette told Bulla. Bulla smiled in thanks, nodding in thanks as her co-worker ran off with the check. Bulla sighed, looking around. The mother was getting up, holding her four year old son and taking the eight year old girl by the hand. Bulla grabbed an empty tray and walked away from the counter to clean up the table. As she placed the dirty plates onto the tray, the bell indication a person's arrival jingled.

"Hello!" Bulla greeted cheerfully, not looking at the new comers quite yet. She placed the last half filled cup of milk onto the tray, turning to face them. Her eyes widen and her heart beat increased greatly. She pointed out everything the two had; black hair, onyx eyes, and looked related. The female had an orange bandanna wrapped around her neck while the man had a spiked up hair style with 10 written on the jersey he was wearing.

_Pan and Goten. _Bulla thought, two figures of her past who were very important to her.

* * *

Sorry for the short and sucky chapter, I'm still sick. But I am working on the new chapter tomorrow after I get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Welcome back!

* * *

**Last Time: **

_Pan and Goten. _Bulla thought, two figures of her past who were very important to her.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**xconversegirl99x: **Heh, curiosity killed the cat. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story. BTW, love your picture!

**SSJFlash: **Thanks.

**Starfire Grace: **Well your waiting is over. I just have to write this due to leaving you all on a cliff hanger.

**Guest: **Thanks.

**Awesomeness666: **I can try to. I guess I can add Valese or Uub in future chapters. Thinking about it now, I have a role for one of them.

* * *

**Note: **This chapter is a bit more, mature I guess you could say. Nothing too manger, just something every girl dreads. Also, Bulla is attending a college.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

How? How could it be that Pan and Goten were here? It was impossible. It was a dream, a really bad dream. The last thing Bulla needed is them here. But would could she do? Sending them away would make them suspicious and Bulla didn't want to get to close to them-especially her long time crush Goten. She had to deal with the heartbreak of leaving everyone behind and the guilt with it. And seeing them now made her feel even guiltier.

"Hi, table for two please." Goten said politely, snapping Bulla out of her thoughts. Her heart beat quickened even more hearing his voice after two years. Or it may be the fact that two members of her past were here in front of her when they shouldn't be. She didn't know since every single time she stood around Goten, her heart beat quickened. "Or at the counter, whatever works." Bulla gulped, nodding.

"O-of course, a table is this way." She stated, trying her best to smile at the two Sons. She began walking towards an empty table near the window yet close to the counter. She went out with these two and her brother tons of time to know exactly where they would want to sit. Hearing the sound of two pairs of feet follow, she stopped showing them the table.

"Thanks." Goten grinned. Bulla nodded, blushing a bit. Even after two years, Goten still had this effect on her. Pan saw the blush on 'April' and began chuckling a bit. Goten sat down on the right and Pan was about to sit down from across from her uncle but Bulla noticed something, making her eyes widen.

"Excuse me but could I borrow her?" She asked the male Son. Goten blinked at Bulla and Pan stared at her, just as confused as him. "Please, it will only take a minute." She pleaded. Pan and Goten exchanged a glance, nodding in sync.

"Alright but I won't try anything funny." Pan warned.

"I won't. Now come on." Bulla stated, grabbing Pan's wrist. Despite the ravenette's protesting, Bulla continued to drag Pan away towards the counter. Goten called after two women to not take long. "Debra, I need my purse, Code R Month." She said to the brunette as she motioned towards Pan. Debra's eyes widen as she went to the back room.

"What are you doing?" Pan demanded, trying to get her wrist free.

"Just please trust me on this." Bulla pleaded as Debra came back out, handing her a red purse, muttering about poor thing. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, the former heiress continued dragging the ravenette to the bathrooms. Pan began cursing at the insane waitress as she put it and demanded to be let go. Bulla ignored her best friend as they made it to the bathrooms. Bulla kicked the door opened and threw Pan inside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pan yelled as Bulla entered the bathroom, closing the door. Bulla just shook her head, digging through the contents of her purse as Pan continued yelling in protest. She got a grip on an item and pulled it out to show Pan. Her onyx eyes widen as she blushed a bit seeing how Bulla held a tampon.

"There is blood on the back of your pants." Bulla explained, handing the ravenette the tampon she always kept in her purse just in case. "I figured it was your time of the month and you didn't realize it." Pan turned around to see if it was true and sighed seeing it was. She gratefully took the woman's toiletry and looked at 'April' with relief in her eyes.

"Thank you so much." She said. "I'm sorry I cursed at you and I owe you one." Bulla giggled, shaking her head.

"No need to Pan, it's fine." Regretting her words, Bulla mentally cursed herself. Before she could be question, she began leaving the bathroom. "ANYWAYS, I'll leave so you can deal with that and I suggest using your jacket to cover up the blood. Bye!' Exiting the bathroom and closing the door, Bulla sighed at her screw up. She mistakenly called Pan by her name. What excuse could she come up with? She would just have to get information from Goten quickly. She rushed to the counter to pick up two menus and went to the table where Goten was waiting.

Seeing a reflection from the window he was looking through, he turned his head to look at the blonde-blue haired waitress who dragged Pan away. "Hey, what did you do with the girl with me?"

"She is in the bathroom." She explained, placing the menu in front of him and Pan's vacant seat. "So are you two tourists? I haven't seen you around before." Goten nodded, his eyes scanning the menu.

"Well sort of," he answered. Bulla looked at him curiously. "we are here because of Pan-the girl I'm with-is checking out a college. As her uncle, I am coming with to make sure she doesn't run into any weird creeps on the airplane or something. We're from Japan." He explained.

"What college?" Bulla asked, taking out her notepad.

"The University of Grand Falls." He answered, flipping the page.

_Bingo. _She thought, coming up with an excuse. Hopefully Pan didn't hear her say her name so she wouldn't have to use it. If not then oh well. She clicked her tongue, a habit she picked up from some people who usually come in on Fridays. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted Pan returning with the red-orange jacket she wore was now around her waist to cover the blood she got from her accident and now revealed she wore a black tank top.

"Hey April." Pan said, seeing the name tag that hung from her shirt. "I would like to thank you again."

Bulla smiled, dismissing the topic with a wave of her hand. "No need to worry about it."

"I also have a question." _Crap. _"How did you know my name?"

"Huh? You knew her name?" Goten asked. Well it looks like the excuse Bulla came with would need to be exposed. Bulla just smiled at her.

"Heh, there is a rumor going around on my campus how a Japanese girl who is the daughter of an important scholar back at her home was going to be attending. My friend Amanda broke into the office and found out the girl's name is Pan Son. Her profile picture looked a lot like you so it slipped. I'm sorry." She apologized. "And I asked since I was wondering if we would attend the same college." She added to Goten.

"Oh damn, that Amanda girl most get you in trouble." Was Pan's only comment as she slid in her seat.

"Sometimes." Bulla laughed. "But let me introduce myself properly, I'm April Shores."

"And you were right, I am Pan Son. This is my uncle Goten Son." Pan explained, motioning towards the man who kept staring at Bulla. She shuffled her feet, feeling awkward since his gaze was focused on her. Putting that aside, she lifted up her pad. Faking a smile, she recited something she said countless times.

"So can I start you off with anything to drink?"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters! I am studying for midterms so that is why it's short. Don't worry, I am going to continue working on this along with studying for my midterm. Short chapters are better than no chapters! Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"So can I start you off with anything to drink?"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Starfire Grace: **I had to. The chapters seemed to serious for my liking so I had a bit of humor. She was and thankfully she did. And don't worry, I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

**polkadotpublicty: **Trust me, it is going to get a lot more screwed up then it already is.

**polkadotpublicty: **Thanks and I'm trying to. School and such.

* * *

**Note: **There is going to be a time skip.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"And this wraps up our tour of Grand Falls University/The University of Grand Fall, whatever you are more comfortable with saying." Bulla said as she stopped in front of the campus' fountain. Somehow, Pan and Bulla manged to convince her to show them around the university so Pan knew where she was going. And since Goten had to watch her due to Chi-Chi being overprotective.

"Thanks again April." Pan nodded.

"No problem!" Bulla grinned. She may have been scared to see them after two years but catching up with them as April was interesting. It was relaxing knowing both Sons didn't recognize her so that was easing. "So Pan, are you staying on campus or off-campus apartment?"

"Dorm because of my father wanting no male roommates." Pan sighed. Bulla burst out laughing at the image of Gohan declaring Pan would get a dorm just so she wouldn't have any guys over late at night. The campus dorms has a nine o'clock curfew for the opposite gender. If you were a girl in the boys dorm passed nine o'clock, you would be in serious trouble for breaking the curfew and vice versa.

"What about you April?" Goten asked.

"I have a studio apartment." Bulla explained. "And I can easily walk here since it isn't that far off campus."

"Lucky." Pan groaned. "I don't want my roommate to be girly and trying to spray perfume on me. I already had a friend who did that." Bulla frowned, remembering all those times she tried to get Pan to dress up or tried to set her up with a guy. All those memories from her past life as Bulla Briefs, gone.

"Pan may act cold but she didn't mind when she did that!" Goten grinned while Pan glared at him.

"Shh! That is confidential!" She seethed trying to make him shut up.

"Nope!" He smirked. "She may have acted like it was a pain in the neck but she didn't mind since it was for her best friend. The two were like sisters so Pan only put up an illusion!"

"Shut up!" Pan yelled, blushing. Bulla couldn't believe it. All those times Pan yelled because of Bulla's effort to try to make her a bit more girly, yet she didn't mind at all. But it didn't matter now, not as long as she was still a run away fugitive. She only smiled sadly as Goten laughed as Pan tried to kick him. She would give anything just to be back home with her family and these two.

"Sounds interesting." She commented, keeping her voice strong even though she felt like breaking down. "But don't worry, I'm sure you will be fine." She assured. "If worst comes to worst you can always file for a new roommate and that should take about a week, worst at two."

"Ugh, work." Pan groaned. Goten laughed while Bulla smiled, shaking her head.

"April!" Bulla looked around and saw her ginger friend, Katy,

"Hey Katy!" She smiled.

"There you are, I have been calling you for an hour!" Katy scolded as she came to a stop in front of the group. Bulla rolled her eyes.

"You know damn well I need to get a phone card for the month." She reminded.

"Oh right." Katy laughed nervously. She then noticed the two Sons who were looking confused. "Oi, who are these two?" She asked Bulla in what she thought was a whisper.

"You suck at whispering." Pan scoffed, messing with her bandanna around her neck. When Pan was around fifteen, she didn't like wearing the bandanna on her head anymore but she wanted to keep it since her grandpa gave to her so she kept it around her neck like a necklace. "You could ask us directly smart one. And for your information I am Pan Son."

"And I'm Goten!" The male Son grinned. Pan rolled her eyes, but smiling none the less.

"Well I'm Katy." The ginger nodded to them. "So you two are heading here for college?"

"I am. My uncle here is just here for the free trip." Pan informed, laughing. "Oh and also to protect me." She added seeing he was about to protest. "So we meet April here at the restaurant she worked at and she was nice enough to show us around."

"Oh! Well then welcome!" Katy grinned.

"Wait Goten, when does your plane leave to go back home?" Pan asked suddenly, making the ginger and blonde-blue girl turn towards the Son relatives. "And before you even ask, it just popped into my head." Goten shrugged at his niece and pulled out an envelope from his jeans pockets. He opened it and pulled out a plane ticket. Most have been one of those deals they get in West City, week round trip for the price of one ticket. His eyes widen.

"Shit..." He muttered, running off.

"How is that possible?" Pan yelled after him. She muttered a quick bye and ran after him. She yelled at him to wait up but he kept running now waiting for his niece or the two confuse girls. Well Goten most have messed something up Bulla figured. She was close with him before she left and his personality didn't seem to change much.

"Wow, fun." Katy laughed.

* * *

Bulla sighed as she fell back on her couch. She spent two hours trying to find Pan or Goten with the help of Katy. And Bulla had found Pan leaving the woman's restroom but Pan said to the former heiress she would explain tomorrow. But before Bulla could eject, Pan ran off. So now, Bulla was concerned and confused. She wondering what happened making them run off. But she was also worried for a different reason

"How long can I keep my act up around Pan?"

* * *

And here is Chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"How long can I keep my act up around Pan?"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**polkadotpublicty: **Well knowing me that is probably what will happen. And Trunks should appear in later chapters if things go according to plan. And his personality should be as the following; chill, calm, agreeable, neutral, and of course smart. And the one who killed Marron is going to be surprising. *cue the evil laughter* To be honest, I am not sure how to the plot with go exactly up until said point but about how and why the murder is revealed is already planned out. An affair is a safe bet...No further comment.

**Starfire Grace: **It is a good question since Bulla already slipped up once while talking to Pan. And honestly, all my stories Pan and Bulla have been best friends so of course their friendship will be rekindled. And well spoiler alert, romance blooms between Goten and APRIL first. Like I said earlier, no further comment.

* * *

**Note: **I got word back! I'm literally so happy. While not having word, I have been uploading an old document (The Runaway) and then editing it out to fit the story for You Can't Run and such. But now with word back, that ain't happening anymore! VICTORY! Also I know the whole college thing is a bit messed up but this is how it's going in this story because of their college. Grand Falls University is special.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Bulla walked around the campus, trying to find Pan to know what the hell went down yesterday. It was weird...She spotted the ravenette near the fountain, staring at her idiotic uncle as he rambled on about something. "Hey!" She called. The two turned, smiling and waving as the blonde made her wave over quickly. "What was yesterday about? You just ran off Goten." Goten groaned while Pan snickered.

"Guess who is staying here with me?" She asked.

"What?" Bulla asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah...that ticket was a fake." Goten grumbled. "My mom planned it so I would stay here with Pan to not only protect her and hopefully get into classes too. Wait no, not hopefully. She already enrolled me for crying out!" Bulla smirked, that sounded like Chi-Chi alright. "Ugh, even you find that funny! Miss Pan over here was all giggles once she understood why I ran off!"

"I'm sorry Goten but that is funny." She snickered.

"Exactly!" Pan agreed, snickering as well. "You should know not to underestimate grandma!"

"Ugh..." Goten groaned.

"So did you pick your major?" Bulla asked the two, sitting down on the fountain.

"No. I planned on being an athlete, not go to college." Goten huffed.

"You do know you can get a athletic major, right?" Bulla asked.

"Still..." Goten sighed.

"I'm going into a law major." Pan explained.

"I am honestly surprised that Pan here is going to be a lawyer." Goten chuckled. "She is a martial artist really. She ran the karate team back in middle and high school. And she was running the boy's team too!" Bulla smiled sadly, remembering all those times Pan tried coax her into going the karate team. It was true too, all those times their school won a karate tournament it was because of Pan kicking ass.

"Yeah but grandma would flip out if she knew I was going to be martial artist like grandpa." Pan laughed. "And plus mama said I always knew how to fight. So she suggested why not trying fight verbally. And then there is also the fact that I basically won ever fight I got it with about everyone. So why not put it to good use?" She shrugged.

_Who knew that my best friend is going to be a lawyer? _Bulla thought, smiling.

"What about you April? Your major?" Pan asked, breaking her thoughts. Bulla sighed. Even after going here for a year she still didn't know. Part of her wanted to go to law because of what happened to her as a teenager, another part of her wanted to go to business because of her family, and then the rest of her wanted to do what she loved; fashion. Yet it was hard to choose, doing something so the things that happened to her wouldn't happen to anyone else, be like her mother, or being her own person. Sure, fashion should have been picked right away because of her own person but then again, she wished to be like her mother. She had Bulma's looks. The word had stood out due to coloring her hair.

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly. "So for now I'm taking the regular classes to at least get a bachelor's degree."

"So that would mean you and Goten should share classes." Pan stated. "You both don't have your major picked out. So your regular classes should be about the same once Goten gets his schedule. I already have my schedule since _I _planned on going here from the start. Unlike Goten who was forced against his will." She snickered, making him groan at the reminder.

"Don't remind me, I should be back home with Trunks, Valese, Uub, and everyone else!" He stated.

"Wow Goten, wow." Pan huffed, making both Bulla and Goten look at her confused. "You rather be home with them instead of being with your little niece who is still completely new to the country? For shame Goten." Goten burst out laughing while Bulla shook her head, smiling.

"You had me confused but you just wanted to use that line." He said between his laughter.

"Honestly, yes." Pan admit.

"So I'm guessing Goten is staying in the guy's dorm?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah." Goten nodded.

"Cool, now if you excuse me I have to get to my morning class. Bye." She waved, getting to her feet.

"Bye April." Goten grinned. She inwardly winced hearing Goten, her former crush, call her but her fake name. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. As she began walking away, she heard Pan call to her.

"Bye April! Bye the way, I like your hair!" Bulla picked up a strand of her blonde hair with the blue tips. She still couldn't believe she died her hair. After all, blue was her natural hair color and she loved it. Even though a part of her screamed that she should dye it all, she didn't. She still wanted to feel sort of close to her roots, even if it may have been as simple as keeping blue tips.

* * *

More interesting stuff should happen in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**polkadotpublicty: **Yeah they will, trust me. And she is.

**Starfire Grace: **It wouldn't be the same if Goten didn't have to deal with Chi-Chi tricking him. And technically he will be going after April since Bulla disappeared two years ago. xD And it will be VERY surprising who it is.

* * *

**Note: **Honestly I am to lazy to do a last time right now so sorry. Also, for the song that was mine and my best friend's song back in elementary school (yeah, we listened to that in the fourth and fifth grade about every day) but then she had to move because of her dad getting a better job. And it sucked since we were friends since we were about one due to our parents knowing each other. So I just wanted to add this into the story.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Bulla walked up the driveway that lead to her studio apartment, not really paying attention to her surrounds since she was listening to her and Pan's favorite song when they were in high school, Wannabees by The Spice Girls. As she fished her keys out of her pockets, she noticed her land lord. She left her keys in her pocket and reached for her music player to turn off her song before approaching the man known as Bob Jones.

"Hello sir, is something wrong?" She asked. Bob jumped, not seeing the college fugitive since he was busy talking on the phone.

"I'm sorry but I need to call you back, goodbye." He hung up, turning to face Bulla. "Hello Miss Shores. As you know, every two months I search the apartments to see if any of the renters are doing drugs or having a pet they are not supposed to."

"Yes I know." Bulla nodded. "That is why I scheduled it while busy with classes, so I wouldn't get in your way."

"Yes and that is appreciated." Bob nodded. "But there was a problem..."

"Excuse you but I don't have any pets and I don't do any drugs!" Bulla snapped

"It's not like that Miss Shores." Bob assured, stepping back from the outraged female. "It's just that there is a gas leak in your apartment." She calmed down, silently telling her land lord to continue. He sighed in relief. Honestly he was scared of the former heiress. When someone broke into her studio apartment, she literally kicked his ass out the window. "Anyways due to the gas leak, you need to find somewhere else to stay until it's fixed. And when it is, I shall contact you." Bulla sighed but nodded.

"Alright. How long will it take?" She asked.

"Honestly, I am not sure." Bob admitted. Bulla sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Can I at least get some clothes and stuff?" She wondered.

"Of course." Bob nodded.

* * *

Bulla sighed as she walked across the campus with her backpack and rolling suit case. Her rolling suitcase had her clothes (and uniform for her waitress job of course) and her backpack basically held her makeup and other things she wanted. And her cellphone was still deactivated so here she was, looking like a new student as she trudged to the housing office.

"Hey April, what are you doing?" Bulla turned her head and saw a couple from her class.

"Hey John, Jennifer." She greeted. "And to answer you question, I have to go to the housing office since my apartment has a gas leak." She huffed. Jennifer giggled.

"Sorry to hear that, bye." She waved, dragging John with her. Jennifer always hated when other girls were around John so she always dragged him away. She acted nice but she was honestly a she devil when it came to her 'man'. Last year her roommate woke up without any eyebrows since she had spent the day with John since she was new. That was an interesting story.

Bulla sighed and continued making her way towards the housing office. She can only pray she didn't get stuck with Jennifer as a roommate. She sighed in relief seeing her destination. She entered the housing office and looked around the plan room. There were two desks with a male and female at both. There was a housing manger for each dorm-Mike for the males and Fiona for the the females. So Fiona was the woman she needed to talk to.

"Hey Fiona." Bulla greeted.

"Oh hello!" She cheered. "How can I help ya?"

"My apartment has a gas leak so yeah...I kind of need a dorm until its fixed." Fiona nodded in understanding and began typing quickly on her keyboard.

"Hmm...well there is a girl who doesn't have a roommate in the south wing. I'll inform her about this and you can just head over to room 101. And if she has any problems with you being her roommate, just call me." She smiled, pressing enter on the keyboard. She reached under her desk and pulled out a key, throwing it to Bulla. She caught it, smiling.

"Alright, thank you very much." She said. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too." Fiona nodded. Bulla waved and left the housing office to head to her new dorm for who knew how long.

* * *

Bulla hummed as she set up her side of the room. When she entered, there was no one there leaving her to her own deceives really. One side of the room was half set up, her roommate not finished unpacking. And even though one girl had the room, as always there was two sets of bed, dressers, traveling trunks, and such. She stretched getting most her clothes put away and setting up her makeup. Her suitcase was empty so she threw that in the her new closet.

She dug through her backpack. Her fingers grasped a frame pulling it out. She opened the dual picture frame that held two photos. On the left was an old family protrait taken when Bulla was four and she was leaning on a seven year old Trunks, grinning happily. On the right side was off Bulla with Pan, both in dresses since it was the Valentines Day Dance so she had made Pan wear a dress. She smiled at the old memories as a tear slid down her cheek.

She remember how annoyed Trunks was trying to act by having Bulla lean on him but actually he was glad to have a baby sister who would rely on him and how her her father had stormed off right after it was taken leaving Bulma to chase after him. And not to mention how Bunny, her blonde grandmother, had dropped the camera. Then there was the fact that they had to retake it (after Bunny got another camera) in Christmas outfits for their Christmas cards even though it was the middle of summer and they didn't have to worry about it for months.

Then there was Pan had put up a fight to be in the dress. But in the end, she did it anyways since Bulla had the same dress but in blue and how it was her favorite color, red. Bulla was asked out on a lot of dates but turned all of them down to spend the night dancing away with her best friend. They were called the 'Purple Pals' due to the way their dresses matched. And she remembered how happy at the end of the year when they mad it onto the yearbook cover but it embarrassed Pan to death. She laughed at Pan saying it would get guys attention.

_I would give anything for things to be like this again. _She thought, wiping her tear away. She knew it was risky to have pictures of her old life but it was usually in a safe at her apartment so no one could see her memories. She may have needed to run from her past but she could keep memories like this to herself. She remember how she barely got away with this frame but wouldn't trade it for anything but time back as Bulla Briefs. She needed _something _to remind her of her past life that wasn't just memories of her mind. She needed 'solid proof'. And she wouldn't let anyone take it from her.

Bulla walked over to her new dresser, opening the draw. She moved the clothes around a bit until there was only one shirt touching the bottom of the draw. Carefully, she closed the dual portrait and placed it on the black crop top. She moved the clothes again so it was covering the frame. She wished she could keep it out but not with a roommate.

_Speak of the devil... _Bulla thought, her the keys from outside the door. She closed the draw as the door opened. She turned around, giving a closed eye smile.

"Hi, I'm your new roommate until my apartment's gas leak it fixed." She stated. "So sorry for any inconvenience. I just took the side that looked empty and I have been unpacking for the last...twenty minutes I say."

"Well I got an email saying I would be getting a new roommate but I had no clue it was going to be you April." The voice chuckled, making Bulla's blue eyes snap open. Standing across from her was the ravenette with onyx eyes known as Pan Son.

_Oh my god...Can my luck get any worst? _Bulla thought. _I am going to be roommates with my former best friend for a while. Now this is going to be harder to keep up my act. God damn it. _She faked a smile.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was going to be roommates with someone else. This is great Pan!" She cheered.

_In a way, it is. I get to spend time with my best friend again. But not really since as Bulla Briefs, I disappeared from her life after supposedly killing Marron. I'm screwed. _

* * *

Interesting plot twist, huh?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. Been a while since I updated either You Can't Run and Forgotten Heritage. (You may not read both but this is going to both stories). I haven't been able to write due to a lot of school work and personal issues I am trying to deal with. Basically the school surprised us all with some intense testing to check out our skills for college and stuff like that. I don't know why my school is weird. But that intense testing period is over with so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle now since I manged my time to write and do my school work.

But I can't continue updating for a while, maybe until mid April because of some personal/health issues. Basically my sister got really sick for no reason and now she is in the hospital. Even though I am old enough to know what's going on with her, my parents refuse to tell me anything what's going on with her! She has been in the hospital for the past week so I'm worried as hell but I have no clue what's wrong.

And there is also the fact that my friend has been wailing to me 24/7 about how he mom is dying of cancer and when I try to help her, she yells at me saying 'THAT DOESN'T HELP!' and walks off/hangs up/ignore my texts depending on how she is telling me. And yet she messages/tells me again about how she needs help even though it's not enough. I try to help and be understanding but she won't accept that. Yet we were friends since we were kids because of our dad's knowing each other so I am there to support her.

And for some weird ass reason, her brother started spreading rumors about everyone including me. One rumor is about me cutting myself because I always wear long sleeves including in the summer. The reason why I wear long sleeves is because I get cold easily. So what the hell? And then he started spreading a rumor about how his sister got pregnant. I am greatly confused but when I ask people they say it's his way of dealing with his mother. So his way of dealing with his mother is to spread rumors about a child hood friend and his sister?

That's not all of it but hey, it's my life. *shrugs* I know some of you most be like; 'Oh my god, she is totally lying. No one has this much drama going on in their life.' Well it's the truth and honesty some people have it a lot worse than me. But if you don't believe me and say it in the reviews, I won't care. This is the god honest truth and accusing me of lying won't make me update faster or make my issues dealt with.

But I am sorry for the delay on both of my stories. It can't be helped. And I would like to thank everyone in advance who will be understanding. So until April everyone (or hopefully sooner). Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome Back!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**polkadotpublicty:** Hehe, this story is going to have a lot that.

**Starfire Grace:** Well good guess. XD And I think for like five chapters maybe.

**Last Three Reviews:** They three reviews were all about support due to the hell going on in my life and I would like to thank you.

* * *

**Note: **I am going to stop doing last times. Just you should all know what happened last time. And I am back. But things are still a bit hectic with me so I can't update as much as I want to sadly so I apologize for that.

And this might seem a bit OOC from not writing in a while, Gomen! (Sorry in Japanese) And also, I honestly forget how long Goku was when he went to train Uub. It has been a while since I watched it. But digging into some research, I found out she was fourteen in GT. It would honestly take me forever to rewatch the episodes trying to find out exactly also trying to get this done so I just went with that. So forgive me if I am wrong.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Bulla sat on her bed, listening to Pan. After getting things settled about the whole 'roommate situation' and calming down from her 'minor' panic attack about revealing herself, the former heiress insisted Pan to tell her some things about her home and what life was like in her high school. Just having Pan talk and telling her about what she missed calmed Bulla down, and also gave her information on what she missed while on the run. But Bulla may have been there for some of high school with Pan but getting accused and moving to another country changed that. She wished she didn't have to leave but of course, things couldn't go in her favor. The only problem with being 'April Shores' was that Bulla couldn't just bring up any topics she _really _wanted to know. Such as how Trunks was doing and her family. But saying that aloud would mean more questions she didn't have answer too.

"So I graduated high school without my best friend but in a way it helped me try to do better in my classes." Then there was the fact that Pan lied about how her best friend 'moved' away. She didn't speak Bulla's name aloud but the Briefs woman knew. Was Pan afraid to admit her best friend was a 'murder' or she didn't want to be questioned about being best friends with Bulla since she could know some information about her whereabouts in others' eyes? "I wasn't really social without her. Sure I had my uncle and some of our mutual friends but it wasn't the same without my best friend. So being 'antisocial' I studied more and try to do better for her, wherever she is."

"I understand that." Bulla nodded. "You may not be together but just trying for her sake seems like the right thing to me. It shows you care for her and strive to be better even though she can't see you. From what Goten said, you two were like sisters."

"We were honestly." Pan admitted. "When my grandfather left-" Bulla inwardly winced, remembering how upset Pan was when Goku had left his family for some kid they didn't know at the time. The female Son literally cut herself off from everyone for a week. "-I wanted to get better for him, in fighting and training. So when my best friend left, I wanted to get better at school for her since she may have seemed like a ditz like her mother at times but she also had her mother's brain."The former heiress faked a laugh.

"Wow, takes some dedication." Honestly, she felt like crawling into a hole and staying there forever. She had hurt her best friend, crush and family. But here she was, listening to Pan talking about her so fondly and she couldn't even look Pan in the eye or she would break. How could this happen to her.

"Yeah..." The ravenette chuckled. "So what about you April? What's your story?"

"Well er..." Bulla stuttered, not really knowing how to lie about something like that to _Pan_. "Oh Pan! What is with the bandanna around your neck? Is that some kind of style in Japan?" She saw the confusion in Pan's eyes but thankfully the Son brushed it off.

"No, it is just _my _style." She corrected. "My grandpa gave it to me. He was gone for a while, almost ten years. He would always send a gift to me on my birthday. But it was always a little late, not that I minded. It just gave me something to look forward too since he rarely called or checked in. Just for a day or two on Christmas. So on my sixth birthday, I got this package in the mail. I was so happy so I opened it right away. It was this bandanna and a letter. The letter said sorry if wasn't something more grand but training couldn't let him get a better gift. And he wanted to get it on time for once."

"Really?" Bulla asked. She knew this story but April didn't. And she needed to let Pan know she was listening.

"Yeah...like I said it was always late." Pan shrugged. "But this one came on time. So my parents thought I was upset but when I was happy. I didn't care what it was since it was from my grandpa, I looked up to him a lot. I put it on right away and always wore it, if I lost it I would throw a fit. I still do in fact. So when I was in high school, teachers started complaining more about the bandanna and how it shouldn't be worn in school and sometimes when I took it off, it made my hair look like a mess which my best friend often complained about. So to shut them all up, I started wearing it around my neck. Like I am now."

"Oh cool. I like the color." She complimented, trying to delay the conversation about her alter-ego's back story.

"Thanks. This matches his usual outfit most of the time. His favorite color is orange. And from what he says, this bandanna was actually cut from a brand new training Gi, what he usually wears. At first I couldn't believe it but when I sneaked into his and my grandma's closet, I found a training Gi with a weird cut in it, shaped like my bandanna." Pan chuckled.

"Why were you in there closet?" Bulla inquired.

"What seven year old doesn't go into their grandparents' closet trying to find their Christmas Gifts?" Pan countered with a smirk gracing her lips.

"My god." The blonde-blue girl laughed.

"Yeah, I had too." She shrugged. "But what about you?"

"Er...well, it's kind of hard to actually tell it." Bulla admitted. "For me at least." She interjected.

"Oh crap, sorry." Pan apologized, rubbing the back of her head. "Forget I even ask."

"No, don't worry. It's fine." Bulla insisted. "Maybe I can tell you another time."

"No it's fine, I don't want to pry." Pan said. The conversation sort of died after that. What do you reply to something like that? The silence made the atmosphere become awkward as neither said a word, neither one knowing what to say. Pan wasn't use to talking to people like 'April' a lot so she ran out of things to say while Bulla just didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to give away her identity. "So April..." Pan began, cutting the silence thankfully. "What do you think of my uncle?"

"H-huh?" She stuttered, confused by the sudden topic. It would usually be _her _who brought up relationships.

"Come on! I saw that blush on your cheeks when we first met." Pan elaborated. "I am just curious. Do you like him?"

"Y-you're crazy!" She wasn't even Bulla (technically) but Pan still figured out who she liked. It may have been two years but her crush for Goten didn't die when she became April, it was with her like a scar.

"Then why are you blushing?" She countered.

"I am not blushing!" Bulla yelled, covering her redden cheeks.

"Ha!" Pan gloated.

"Shut up!"

* * *

First chapter back, feels good! So Pan and Bulla had some girl time, talking, and more interesting stuff should happen in the next chapter. See you next time!


End file.
